Vongola High!
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: Dame-TsunaHime Sawada gets sent to Vongola High.Oh,No.What does she do when she meets her famed cousin,new friends and dangerous risks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Neko-Chan:Hye!whats up?**_

_**Kisu-ki:tsuna-kun!**_

_**Tsuna:Hai?**_

_**Neko-Chan:Disclaimer,please.**_

_**Tsuna:Neko-Chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Rights belong to Amano Akira-san.**_

* * *

Have you heard of the school,VongOla the best school ever or so they so sick of people telling that.I am like so glad that i study in Namimori High ?No, name is Sawada ,I'm 14 and my rep?Oh, call me Dame-Tsuna.I Know that its "Every girls dream to be in Vongola High~!"Not me at things lead to another.

"SAWADA!"screamed the eldery man who we call Nezu-sensei.

"HIEE!W-What,Sensei?" the poor brunette squeked.

"Answer the question,5678x_=_" Nezu-sensei screamed again.

"U-Um,659&3456?"

"Wrong,Sit down!"

"Hai!"

Yes,people thats i said,I'm Sawada Tsunahime.I'm 14 years old and apparently am Dame-Tsuna.Y'know what irks me the most?Sure,They call me , call me a boy ?!I'm not a freakin' boy!Well yeah,My hair is really short and cut like a boy and i wear they boys uniform ?Dont blame me.

"RRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG"

"Ok,Time's chapter 18."

"Ugghhhy..."came the groans of the students.

Ugh,Then a ginger came towards ,Her?She's the school idol,Sasagawa ! 's the complete opposite of ,She's the onLy student ever nice to knows im a girl and she's really sweet.

"Tsuna-chan,Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"No Thanks,Kyoko-san..."

"Ok,See you,Tsuna-chan!"

See,She's that nice!Anyway,Better not keep Kaa-chan ,Kyoko-san's going to Vongola ,She's not like those "Wooh!".She's more of like,"Ok.Y'know those who dont make a big deal out of ,Anyway.I'lle blab talk to my mom...

"Kaa-Chan,I'm Home!"

"Tsu-Chan,I have news for you!"

"Hmm?"

"youre going to Vongola High!

"WHATTTT?!"

And just like that,i High?!Me?!Ughh!


	2. WHAT!

**Neko-chan:Ohayo, for the views**

* * *

"I'm what?!"

"Tsu-chan,i said youre going to Vongola High!"

Oh No!I'm going to the suck-up No!Fate's being mean!(Not that it happened once)I,Sawada Tsunahime am going to Vongola for goodness sake!

"Demo,Your cousin Giotto and your uncle Reborn are there~"

"Giotto?Reborn?Damnit!"

"Go now,Pack your stuff,honey."

"Kaa-Chan?"

"Hai?"

"Vongola High's in Italy,right?"

"Yep"

And again i 's in ITALY!Not in JAPAN!

"Tsu-Chan,Are you ok?"

"Yea,Im fine..Haha,Just a bit light-headed,haa"

"Oh,Giotto is already at the airport waiting for you."

"Hai,But...MOM I LOOK LIKE A BOY!"

"Dont be silly, my precious little girl~"

"W-When will i be back?"

"3 months, -Chan's gonna miss you!"

"...uh...When will i leave?"

"Tomorrow,dear."

"Y-YOu told me in such a short notice.!"

"oh, 's staying for one day here.

"R-Right,I have to go somewhere."

"Ok, you need me,im here!"

I ran outside and to the place where i felt i could do ñeiko Waterfall~.(totally made that up)When i was a kid,i drowned and i was saved by somebody.I wonder who?

"Great View,Right?"

I shrieked as i saw a middle lore guy in a wears suits this days?He looks sort of familiar.

"Who're you?"

"I'm T-Tsuna."

"Im Gio."

"Do you come here often?"

"Not Really,You?"

" arent from Japan,are you?"

"Hmm,Im from Italy."

"Lemme guess,You're a teacher in Vongola High?

"NO,Do i look that old?'

For a second there,I saw a look of bewilderment in his ,Whatever.I gotta go see The Yamamoto's for food.

"I'm sorry,I gotta go."

" you."

And,i raced towards the sushi were having a sale today because it's Tsuyoshi-san's son's celebration to going to Vongola was really nice to me but were the same in 's dense because even when i told him i was a girl he laughed ans though. I was joking...Seriously?

"Tsuyo-"I started.

"Oh,Tsunahime-san!'yelled the dense boy called Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ano,I'd like a bento pack."

"Hai,Hai."

"y-your going to vongola high,yamamoto-san?"

" gonna stay here,right?"

"Um...i-im goung to v-vongola high...

"You are?That'z awesome!"

"a-ano,yamamoto-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Please dont grin fakely at me."

"Hun?"

Why...did i say that!

"Gomenasai!"

And just like that, ,Why did i even say that!Guess,I'lle go home then.

"Maman,I'm home."

"Ah,Youre right on time,honey!"

"Tsuna!"

"Gio-san!

* * *

**Enjoy:)**


	3. Author's note (Important:)!)

**Ohayo,Neko-Chan here!**

**Sorry for my spelling mistakes and grammar computer's gone crazy for like a ,Even if it typed it correctly it comes wrong.I wont write till i get it fixed but this will just take 2 days.I love you all and im taking a break 'cause this is really ,I'lle edit it all next for the views and reviews.I will try to clean it up and not mess up this next chapter.:)**

**Love,**

** XxMaylinTheNekoXx (Neko-Chan)**


End file.
